Dodgeball and Kisses
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: After Santana pelts Rory with dodgeballs, Kurt takes him to the locker room to get cleaned up. The boys find that they have more in common than just looking eerily alike...rated T in case. Kurt/Rory friendship. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Why was I randomly thinking about this scene today? Ah, well. It does make you wonder what happened "after". So, here we go: a quick Kurt/Rory story (heh).**

"Stop it!" Kurt screamed at Santana. "Can't you see? He's hurt!" He knelt down next to Rory, who was bleeding from the nose due to Santana's repeated dodgeball attack on the poor boy.

"And…I'm supposed to care about the potato-eating-poser?" Santana sneered.

"Screw you," Kurt shot back at her. "Come on," he whispered to Rory, helping him stand up. "Let's get you cleaned up." Rory nodded miserably, allowing Kurt to lead him into the locker room. "Oh, God, so much blood," Kurt muttered, grabbing some paper towels and handing them over to the Irish lad.

"Thanks, Kurt," Rory said in a quiet voice.

"I'm so sorry," Kurt rubbed his back comfortingly. "Santana can be a bitch, that's all…"

"Ever since I got here, she's really had it out for me," Rory attempted to wipe the blood off of his face. "I think it's because I have…had…a thing for Brittany."

"Oh," Kurt said lightly. "You're over Britt?"

"I suppose so," Rory groaned as he took the paper towel away, seeing it coated in red.

"Here, let me help," Kurt murmured, getting a new paper towel. "Lean back," he instructed, and Rory did so. "I'm just going to pinch your nose to try and stop the bleeding, okay?" He gently pinched the bridge of Rory's pert nose, the blue-eyed boy flinching a little. "I always got nosebleeds when I was a kid," Kurt said. "So I'm used to this. It's not broken, which is good, and it'll stop bleeding in a couple minutes."

"Thanks so much," Rory said, his voice sounding funny.

"I always thought Irish accents were nice," Kurt said fondly. "I'm Irish. Well, half-Irish. My mom was Irish; my dad's German."

"Was?" Rory squinted his eyes in confusion. "What happened to your mum?"

Kurt was silent for a moment. "She's dead."

"Oh," Rory seemed uncomfortable. "I…I didn't know…I'm sorry."

"It's been nine years," Kurt sighed. "You think I'd be able to get used to it now…" he trailed off, looking into the distance. "But I have a nice stepmother now. She can't ever replace my mother, of course, but Carole's quite nice and caring."

"Wait," Rory tried to sit up, but Kurt gently pushed him back down, not wanting to set the blood flowing again. "Aren't you and Finn stepbrothers?"

"Unfortunately," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Nah, I'm kidding. Sort of. Finn can be a bit…slow…sometimes, and he actually used to kind of bully me, and he even called me…well, he called me a fag once, but we're on relatively good terms now."

"I can't imagine Finn ever calling anyone that, let alone you," Rory said softly. "I mean, you're awesome, and that's such a horrible name to call someone, especially your brother." He cast his eyes downward, uncomfortable.

"Oh, it was before we were brothers," Kurt tried to shrug it off. "But it did hurt." He gently pried the paper towel away. "I think you'll live," he joked.

"Why'd you come to my defense?" Rory asked curiously. "Out of any of the others?"

"Because I know what it's like to be picked on every single day for something you can't change or have any control over," Kurt admitted. "For you, it's your accent. For me, it's my sexual orientation. It's gotten better now, because the main bully transferred schools and the others kind of just left me alone…actually, believe it or not, Puck was one of my main bullies for awhile," he laughed lightly. "And it's weird, because my boyfriend's here now—he wasn't last year—and you'd think they'd be out in full-force, but they're not. Oh," Kurt's eyes widened in realization. "I think you may have become their new target. Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry."

"Eh," Rory shrugged. "I got picked on a bit at my school in Ireland, too. I thought perhaps people would be nicer here. I guess I was wrong."

"Why on Earth were _you_ bullied?" Kurt sat back on one of the benches, crossing his legs and peering inquisitively at the lily-skinned boy. "You're one of the sweetest and most optimistic people I've met in a long time."

"Because," Rory looked more uncomfortable than ever, "I'm a virgin, and I've never even had a girlfriend or been kissed before. It made a lot of the guys think I was gay or something, because even though I flirted with girls, they never were interested in me."

"What's the worst that happened to you?" Kurt laughed bitterly. "I was tossed into Dumpsters and shoved against lockers. Oh, and my life was threatened once."

"Err, name-calling, mostly, but I was also shoved a lot and pushed down. Never into a trash can, though. That's just terrible," Rory moaned sympathetically.

Kurt drummed his fingers on his leg during an awkward silence between the two. "So you've never been kissed?"

"Never," Rory blushed a nice scarlet color.

"Well, my first wasn't nice at all," Kurt admitted. "This bully—Dave—liked me, and he was very, very far in the closet. That's why he picked on me; he was confused about his feelings towards me and towards guys in general, and I was the only openly gay guy here until Blaine came along, so I suppose he figured I was an easy target. I finally confronted him about his being a total asshole to me, and he kissed me out of nowhere. It happened right over there," Kurt pointed to a row of lockers. "I was so disgusted, I nearly puked afterwards. My first _real_ kiss was with Blaine, of course, and by real I'm to say 'meaningful' and 'special'." He smiled kindly at the foreign boy. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know. You're only, what, sixteen?"

"Fifteen," Rory clarified.

"See?" Kurt pointed out. "You're still young! You have time!"

Rory pouted, and Kurt couldn't help but to liken him to a puppy dog. "I just feel so awkward. From what I've heard," he blushed again, "I'm the only virgin in Glee club. Even Artie's had sex!"

"I won't even mention who he lost his virginity to," Kurt muttered. "But there's really no rush, honey. I had sex with my boyfriend whom I love and respect and who loves and respects me in return. You shouldn't want to do it just to get it over with. You should wait until you're in a loving and respectful relationship, where you know she's not just using you—like what happened to Finn and Artie their first times—and that you know it's the right moment." He took pity on the boy, who was on the verge of tears. "If it'll make you feel any better," Kurt cocked his head. "And if you swear you won't tell anyone, I know how to get your first kiss."

"How?" Rory whispered shakily.

"Close your eyes and turn around," Kurt instructed. Rory seemed appropriately confused, but did as told. Kurt slowly stood up and quietly, sneakily walked around to where the admittedly cute boy was standing, waiting in anxious confusion. He gently put his hands on Rory's shoulders, causing the shorter boy to jump a little, startled. Kurt leaned around and very sweetly and lightly kissed Rory. It lasted all but a moment, but it was enough to cause Rory to shiver. "There," Kurt whispered. "You can open your eyes now." Rory did, and he turned around, his blue-green eyes locking into Kurt's blue-grey ones.

"You're honestly one of the most genuine people I know," he whispered. "Thank you…for…everything." He wrapped his arms around Kurt in a hug, now catching _Kurt_ off-guard. Still, Kurt returned the hug, affectionately ruffling Rory's hair.

"Now remember," he cautioned, "it's our little secret."

"Of course, of course," Rory nodded. "You just helped me with my nosebleed and gave me some life advice."

"Yep," Kurt winked. "And like Brittany once said: it's not cheating; it's just friends talking with their tongues super-close."

Rory laughed for the first time in days. "Brilliant!"

"Let's go before they think you've died or something," Kurt put a hand on Rory's back and escorted him out of the locker room. He crossed his fingers behind his own back; Blaine would never have to know.


End file.
